MEMS structures that are capable to generate a large displacement have wide uses in various applications, such as optical shutter for laser, variable optical actuator for fiber, optical switch, etc. However, MEMS devices are intrinsically small in size. Therefore, efficient mechanical motion amplification structure is critical for many commercial applications.
Several MEMS displacement amplification designs have been reported. These designs, however, have deficiencies for practical use. In one case, an electrostatic actuator with amplifier can only generate a displacement of less than 200 microns. In order to reach such displacement, a very high voltage is required to generate the necessary force for this type of structure. In another case, a thermal actuator amplifier can be driven at a low voltage. However, traditional thermal actuators can only generate a displacement of around 10-12 microns.
The market needs a MEMS structure that can generate a displacement of more than 500 microns within a small chip footprint. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a new MEMS structure that can generate a displacement of more than 500 microns within a small chip footprint and that can be produced at very low cost.